How Their Friendship Began
A/N: This contains Omorashi. Most, if not all, of you know what that is, so I'm not going to explain it for a fourth freaking time. Please enjoy this crap that I'm passing off as a story. I have really lost my writing skills recently. I want them back, but I guess only time can give return them to me. Anyway, try to enjoy this, and please comment to tell me how I did. I apologize for any and all crappyness. ^^; I did a terrible job. If you hate it, I won't be offended. OH MY GOD ONE MORE THINGGGGGGGG. When I think of a younger version of Roderich, I always think of chibi Austria... Why?? Roderich knew Pechka inside and out. He knew her habits, her weaknesses, her strengths, her flaws, and everything else about her. He knew that her biggest fear was vomiting dust, that she loved flowers, that she didn't hate anything more than really hot weather, that she was allergic to most types of nuts, and that she couldn't get to sleep without her stuffed cat. He also knew something that neither Ivan nor Uki were fully aware of: Pechka had an overactive bladder. It was constantly giving her problems, though Pechka tried to hide it. Though her siblings didn't know about it, it was one of the first of her secrets Roderich found out. Pechka walked alone, trying to find her way back to her brother's mansion. It was quite cold out, and she could feel the four bottles of vodka starting to slowly drip into her bladder. "Entschuldigen Sie mich, Fräulein." Pechka turned around to see a boy about her age. He was a bit smaller than her; he lacked some of the muscular build she had. "Hallo! Sprechen Sie Englisch?" she asked, smiling. He nodded. "Yes. Um, would you like to come over to my house, Fräulein?" "I can't. I have to get to my brother's house before dark." She took a large gulp of vodka as a strong gust of wind came through. "Well, I don't think you'll be able to make it anywhere in this weather. I can hardly see three yards ahead of me! I'll get you warmed up, and then you can go home." "Are you sure your parents won't mind?" "Nein, they won't even know you came over. I'm being left home alone for the rest of the week." Pechka nodded. "O-okay." "My name's Roderich. What's yours?" "Pechka." Once they had arrived at Roderich's house, Pechka was utterly desperate. "Are you okay, Miss Pechka? Your cheeks are a bit flushed." Roderich said. He kissed her forehead lightly. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever." Pechka didn't respond. She wasn't a very good liar at the time and she was too shy to even look the German boy in the eye. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked. "I can make some scones." Pechka nodded. "Okay." Roderich sat Pechka down at the table and went into the kitchen. How much longer will I last? she wondered, squirming around and pressing her thighs together. The next ten minutes passed painfully slowly. The pressure was almost unbearable. Roderich came out of the kitchen with a plate of scones, a tea kettle, and two small teacups. He placed a scone in front of her and started pouring the tea, which caused her to flinch. She shoved her hands between her legs as she felt a small jet of urine escape her. She felt it soak through her panties and her dress. "Is somthing wrong?" the German questioned, pouring his own tea. Pechka shook her head. She squealed as she felt more warmth pour out of her. She knew she couldn't hold it in any longer, and attempting to do so would be futile. Roderich still seemed oblivious to her predicament. Tears were gathering in her eyes as she tried desperately not to wet herself. "I-I can't...hold it," she whimpered to herself. Pee poured out of her and splashed loudly as it hit the floor. She blushed deep red, jumped up, and raced out the back door. Roderich followed, unsure of whether or not he should have cleaned up the mess first. "Miss Pechka?" He followed the sound of her crying and found her sitting in the courtyard. "Miss Pechka...um, i-it's okay." Out of embarassment, Pechka's bladder released again. "I-I'm ver-ery sorry," she apologized, choking on her words. Roderich sat down next to Pechka, not caring how wet he got. "It's fine. Everyone has accidents sometimes." He put an arm around her. "It's not a big deal. I'll clean everything up and we can forget about this. Next time you have to use the restroom, just tell me, okay? It's not healthy to hold it for as long as you must have." Pechka looked down at her lap. "It had been less than an hour." "Oh? Overactive bladder, then?" "Uh-huh...i-it's kind of...a really embarassing secret." Roderich kissed the top of her head. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Now let's go get you cleaned up. I'll show you to the bathroom then you can take a bath while I make you some new clothes." Pechka took a sip of her vodka and followed the German boy to the bathroom. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Invader Moss